


Stop Burying Your Gays JFC

by serenityxdragon



Category: Elyza Lex (Fanverse)
Genre: F/F, but she's ok, except she's as bitter as I am, in which Elyza is shot, it's a oneshot, like for real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityxdragon/pseuds/serenityxdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shoot the fucking lesbian, how fucking original."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Burying Your Gays JFC

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking love this fandom. I fucking love Elyza Lex. I love seeing how salty we all are. Thank you all so much

Elyza staggered back in shock, her hand pressed to where blood seeped from the bullet wound. "Shoot the fucking lesbian, how fucking original," she said, her voice casual enough that if you ignored the red stain, you could pretend she hadn't just been shot. "Of all the fucking cliches."

Alicia stared at her in shock. "Are you okay?" she asked, looking between her brother and Elyza.

"Peachy."

"I'm so sorry, I was just shooting, and I didn't recognize you so I thought-" Nick trailed off as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, it was an accidental bullet," she said sarcastically. "What a shocking. Fucking. Twist. Has anyone got a _fucking_ bandaid. _I'm bleeding_."

"Are you-?" Alicia asked again, her lower lip trembling.

"I don't feel like I'm dying," Elyza said. "Relax. I'll be okay. I have a first aid kit in my bag. The chances of me dying are very slim." then she added, "Of course since I'm a lesbian I'm probably, what, 100% more likely to die? I'm probably allergic to bullets or something. Fucking bullshit like that."

"Shit, Elyza!"

At Alicia's panicked look, she put out her hands in an effort to calm her. "That was a joke, sweetie," she said with a pained smile. "Ah, fuck, the adrenaline's wearing off. Can you get my bag?" Alicia set it beside her and found the first aid kit inside. She watched in horror as Elyza sat on the cold, hard ground, took it from her, went through the process of extricating the bullet, gave herself stitches, and bandaged her side. "There, Jason Rothenberg, that's how you stop lesbians from dying."

"What?"

"Ah, nah, you wouldn't understand."

"I'm going to go get someone," Nick said. "Sorry about your- sorry about shooting you."

"Are you fucking kidding me and it was a cishet male too, wasn't it. Like I haven't seen this plot already a thousand fucking times. I need a fucking cigarette."

"You're not getting a cigarette. What did I say about your fucking smoking habit?" Alicia said, rolling her eyes.

"Aw, babe, did you just swear? I'm corrupting you!"

"Fuck off," Alicia said, shoving her first aid supplies back in the bag and giving her a hand up. "You owe me."

"Honey, I'll give you the world, but you know I saved your life. Not the other way around."

Alicia nodded sagely for a few seconds, then said, "If I slip up around my parents, I'm giving you hell."

Elyza just smirked.


End file.
